


Three to tango

by nihilisten



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Steven and Vickireallyshouldn't be left alone.
Relationships: First Doctor & Steven Taylor, First Doctor & Vicki Pallister, First Doctor & Vicki Pallister & Steven Taylor, Vicki Pallister & Steven Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Three to tango

The Doctor had been running some errands in the 1980s—the era they were currently staying in—before chilly weather finally took its toll, forcing him to return to his beloved TARDIS where his two companions remained. Needless to say, a faint sting of anxiety never left him while he was away; however, that sting soon turned into a strong jab when, upon reaching the blue box, loud music assaulted the Doctor’s ears.

“What on Earth—” he grumbled, rushing inside the TARDIS. As soon as he entered what was currently Steven’s room, sheer terror appeared on the Doctor’s face.

A loudspeaker—certainly not one from either Vicki’s nor Steven’s era, more like one from the ‘present’ time—stood by the wall. Blasting out of it was some horribly catchy synthpop song that the Doctor was embarrassed, to say the least, to vaguely recognise. The most shocking, though, were Steven and Vicki, dancing like crazy in the middle of the room, so passionate about it that they hadn’t even noticed the Doctor arrive.

Feeling terror rise up in him (how _dare_ they make such a mess in _his_ TARDIS?), the Doctor rushed to the loudspeaker with the intention to turn it off, which turned out to be a harder task than it seemed. By that time the two had finally decided to turn the volume down, still giggling like a pair of schoolgirls.

“Good gracious me!” once they were able to hear him, the Doctor straightened his back as if to appear more disgruntled. “What do you think you are doing, children?”

“We’re dancing, what does it look like?” Steven smiled, a smile of someone playing with fire—or with the Doctor’s anger, in this case. “Since we’re in the era of dance music, we thought it would be fun to go grab some real-time stuff.”

“And who exactly gave you permission to make a ruckus here, hm?”

“Oh, Doctor,” Vicki stepped forward to take the Doctor’s hand in a tenderly manner. “Don’t be cross. Sorry we forgot to turn the volume down.”

The Doctor pursed his lips in a thin line. “You know this isn’t the point! The point is why you are turning my ship into a rowdy club of some sort.”

“Would it really make a difference if we danced waltz or tango?” sighed Steven.

“Nonsense, of course it would. Waltz is classy, this clamour is not!”

“You’re saying this, but you enjoy the Beatles yourself, don’t you Doctor?”

The look that appeared on the Doctor’s face expressed more than a thousand words and that was when the two companions knew they had won this old, grumpy man over. He could be uptight, but once you found his soft spot…

Steven grinned at Vicki, who clasped her hands together. She reached towards the table and grabbed a vinyl record, then threw it at Steven, who quickly installed it in the player. Once an all too familiar song started playing, the two returned to dancing, circling a very confused Doctor.

“Stop it this instant,” the older man tried commanding, but his voice suddenly lacked power. “This isn’t a fair for you to dance around! Steven, do you hear me?”

“You know you want to join us, Doctor,” Steven twirled Vicki around, allowing her to pirouette before the Doctor.

“Yes, I think you should have some fun,” Vicki added, out of breath, but her face glowing.

“Even you, my child? Oh dear, who taught you two those ill manners!”

Seeing that no reason can be put into their airy heads, the Doctor gave up and left the room. Vicki looked over at Steven, mouthing ‘Is he mad?’, to which Steven shook his head, grin plastered on his lips.

They continued dancing. At some point the Doctor’s humming could be heard from the control room.


End file.
